The present invention relates generally to flag holders and label holders. More particularly, it relates to improved flag holders and label holders for use with display racks and shelves employed in retail stores for displaying merchandise. The holders enable signs or labels with prices and other information to be displayed adjacent the merchandise held on the display racks and shelves.
Businesses use a wide variety of devices to display products and sale prices to consumers. One of the known ways to display products in a retail environment involves the use of horizontally oriented display shelves. Often in displaying products on shelves, it is difficult to prominently display sale tags or price signs due to a lack of space at the front edge of a shelf or display rack. As a result, it is desirable to provide a label and flag holder which is mounted on the shelf or display rack for easy visibility of a sign by a consumer and which allows the sign to be readily attached to or removed from the shelf or display rack.
Price tag display hangers and label holders used in merchandising displays have been common for some time. One known device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,003. This device is a label holder with a transparent label cover which enables the label holder to carry adhesive or non-adhesive labels. The device further includes a foot and post mounting to provide cantilever support for the device. A disadvantage of this device is that the label is not easily removable. The label cover must be removed in order to allow removal of a label. Another disadvantage of this device is that the size of labels to be displayed is limited by the size of the label cover. Also, the foot and post mounting arrangement is disadvantageous from the standpoint that it allows the front end of the device to be tipped up, making possible an inadvertent disengagement of the device from the shelf it is attached to.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop new and improved flag holders and label holders which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.